


The Grace Of A Good Woman

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Vastra adores her Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grace Of A Good Woman

The natural grace with which Madam Vastra had moved had always caught Jenny's attention. Even now, years after they married and Jenny became not just her maid, it caught her.   
Madam Vastra often seemed unaware of just how graceful she was, although she was always commenting on how gracefully Jenny moved. The girl seemed happy in her company anyway. Jenny, for her part, had spent years telling Madam Vastra just how graceful she was. 

Tonight Jenny was alone in the bedroom, tidying the last of their things from the bed before she moved away to change into her nightclothes. She was settled comfortably on the bed. Her eyes were fixed on the door, waiting. When Madam Vastra had entered she had moved with her usual grace, although this time she was aware Jenny was watching her. She had changed then moved to the bed. Settling beside Jenny she had said nothing, simply drawing the girl close, kissing her softly.


End file.
